


The Taking

by chains_archivist



Series: The Taking by The Rose [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by The Rose</p><p>Obi-Wan, bondage, and sex! Oh, my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).
> 
> \--  
> Disclaimer: Oh great Jedi Master George, grant unto me thy humble servant the right to indulge in my favorite fantasies with thy most wonderful characters. I know I dare not maketh money off of them, nor keepeth them forever. Yea, indeed, they shalt be returned, somewhat slightly frayed around the edges perhaps, upon completion of this story.

Obi-Wan fought the restraints that bound him facedown on the bed. Strong, callused hands ran up and down his bare back and fondled his buttocks, a single finger trailing down the crack to that most intimate of spots.   
  
"Please!" he gasped as that tightly puckered opening was breached, not certain what exactly he was begging for. Then, there was a burning pain as the stiff but thankfully well oiled digit went suddenly deeper. He struggled to free his wrists, struggled to close his legs, but the leather straps holding him were quite secure. The man above him had made certain of that.   
  
The finger was withdrawn abruptly, and Obi-Wan sighed, letting his trembling body slump down into the mattress, and into the pillow that had been folded and stuffed under his hips. But his relief was short lived as two fingers were thrust back into him. He cried out, unable to help himself. A hand caressed his flank as if to soothe a frightened beast.   
  
"Shhh," the voice above him said. "Shhh."   
  
He shook his head. "Please," he said, hardly recognizing the hoarse timbre as his own voice. "Please, don't."   
  
There was no verbal answer, but the two fingers began to scissor inside him, stretching him and bringing more pain. He groaned, the sound mostly lost in the sheets beneath him. Again the fingers withdrew, but immediately returned with a third. He bucked in his restraints, thrusting his own rock hard erection against the pillow. He couldn't get enough friction to come. He groaned again, this time in frustration. At least the pain of the invasion had eased. The muscles of his anus were loosening, relaxing, even if the rest of him wasn't. The three fingers inserted into him began to move. In and out, in and out, until he thought he would go mad with the slow repetition of it.  
  
They withdrew, to be replaced by something much larger. "Shhh," the voice repeated, and then he was being impaled. This was no gentle taking, no careful, slow seduction. No. In one hard thrust, his attacker was imbedded balls deep, the stroke so deep and so rough that for a moment Obi-Wan saw stars. He screamed again, the sound echoing off the walls of the small room. The cock inside him stilled, thankfully giving him a moment to adjust to its enormity. But all too soon it began to move, pulling slowly nearly all the way out and then ramming back in with the same force as before.   
  
Panting, Obi-Wan tried to time his breathing to the strokes, inhaling on the slow slide out, exhaling with the sudden refilling. As the speed increased, he found himself growing lightheaded, and he dug his fingertips into the sheets and held on for dear life.   
  
"Please!" he said again, his need to come now nearly overwhelming. "Please, I need ---!"   
  
He didn't get time to say anymore as a large hand thrust under him and grasped his aching and neglected cock. It squeezed him hard; once, twice, a third time. And suddenly he was coming, his mouth open in a silent scream as he poured his seed into the pillow. Every muscle in his body jerked and contracted, and the cock impaling him felt suddenly twice as big. Then, there was a spurt of wet heat inside him, just before a sweaty, heavy body dropped onto his back, still except for the movement of rapidly gasped breaths.   
  
"Oh, Force," Obi-Wan breathed, his muscles still trembling with aftershocks, his body half crushed under the other's weight. A weight that moved off of him a moment later.   
  
"Well?" the man now kneeling between his thighs said, his voice a thready whisper.   
  
"Untie me," Obi-Wan said, almost in the tone of an order. Amazingly, he was obeyed. When the cuffs were unbuckled, he pulled himself to his knees, and was immediately turned and pulled into a strong embrace. Tender lips caressed his temple and a coarse beard abraded the sensitive skin of his cheek.   
  
"Well?" Qui-Gon Jinn repeated. "Now what do you think about my bondage fantasies?"   
  
Obi-Wan drew himself up to nibble on his lover's lower lip for a moment before answering. "It was --- amazing," he said, his voice still husky. "I'm glad you finally pressured me into trying it. I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life." He smiled. "My apologies for ever doubting you, my love."   
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Never." He sat back and began to rub at one wrist which was already bruising from the force of his struggles. Qui-Gon caught it gently and lifted it, soothing it with his lips and a healing touch of the Force. Obi-Wan watched him silently, then offered him the other. As his Master healed this one, their gazes locked. The heat of the raw need in Obi-Wan's eyes spiked a new wave of arousal in Qui-Gon. He felt his body responding, his cock firming and refilling.   
  
Obi-Wan glanced down at it, the tip of his tongue flicking out to wet his lips seductively. The younger Jedi let himself fall backwards onto the bed, arms outstretched. The position stirred Qui-Gon's interest even more. With a knowing smile, Obi-Wan looked up at the restraint cuff lying inches from his right hand. He employed a touch of the Force and it slid forward to circle his wrist, buckling itself snuggly.   
  
An invisible string might have been attached to the tip of Qui-Gon's cock, so rapidly did it rise. He growled deep in his throat. Hearing the sound, Obi-Wan restrained his other wrist, then drew his knees up and out.   
  
"This time," the young man said in a husky voice gazing up into the dark blue of his beloved's eyes, "I want to watch."   
  
The End   
  
(at least for now!)   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: If you liked this story, read the prequel, also on this site


End file.
